Caged
by DeathRace6000
Summary: Hikari knows his life has taken a wrong turn when he starts hearing a strange voice in his head and experiencing long periods of lost time. And when his good friend Usagi starts to become afraid of him and everyone keeps mistaking him for 'Demando', all he wants to know is: what the heck is going on?


The other day, my fantastic little sister showed me a clip from one of the Sailor Moon musicals (Ai No Sanctuary?) and I absolutely fell in love with the character, Hikari Kurotsuki (a civilian Demando). After a little thinking and what not, I ended up with a new story based upon said character. I tinkered a bit with the character, added my own flare on him, and threw him in the beloved work you're about to read!

I do hope you enjoy this and please feel free to review (:

**Chapter I**

"Why wasn't I informed sooner that he wanted the plans drawn up by Thursday?"

Hikari glared at his trembling assistant, who clutched her clipboard to her chest tightly, an act she commonly performed when she was nervous. He slammed his fist on the table, rattling all of the pens in a cup on the very edge of his desk. Irritation could not even begin to describe the emotion surging through his every vein. Did none of his clients understand the importance of time? Why did they always expect him to instantaneously draft a floor plan up? No one knew how he had to slave over every project, hunched over his desk in the wee hours of the night, pencil in hand, sketching furiously.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kurotsuki. I just received the call but a minute ago"

Her lower lip quivered.

"Just call him back and tell him I'll have it done by Thursday" he sighed.

She was halfway out the door before he stopped her with another request.

"And Kyoko" he paused. "Get me a drink"

She gave him a curt nod before hurrying into the adjoining office and shutting the door. A faint click signaled the end of their contact for the day (he knew she was never going to bring that drink) and he settled back into his large office chair, before hunting for the draft. He was drowning in projects that desperately cried to be completed. It seemed there was no end to the chasm of work. He found the file he was looking for and was astonished to find it mostly complete. A few little touches and he would have it done way before the deadline!

The office door opened just a crack and Kyoko poked her head through the opening.

"Mr. Kurotsuki, Usagi Tsukino is here to see you" she said.

His heart nearly leapt out of his chest. Usagi was there to see him?

"Send her in" he said calmly, betraying no emotions whatsoever. Inside, he was jumping for joy.

The door opened wider and in stepped the little bunny that had captured his heart from the first time he had seen her. He noticed that her hair was down today, kissing her calves every time she made even the smallest movement. Oh how he wished to bury his face in those golden locks.

"Hikari" she smiled.

She took residence in one of the chairs set in front of his desk and casually crossed her legs, hiking her skirt up just a bit. That tiny extra bit of flesh drove him wild and it took a great effort to shift his attention back to her words.

"Mamoru-I mean, Mr. Chiba wanted me to stop by to tell you that he is genuinely sorry that he can't make it to lunch today and he hopes that you'll be alright with rescheduling it for another time"

"Oh. I'm afraid I don't have any available openings for a while" he said and pretended to look at the small calendar that sat next to his phone.

Truthfully, he had many available openings, but he wasn't too keen on the idea of dining with Mr. Chiba. He wasn't sure what rubbed him wrong about the man, but there was jut something that always bothered him about Mamoru Chiba. Maybe it was the fact that he was Usagi's boyfriend and was the sole reason he could never have her for himself.

"That's too bad, but I'm sure he'll understand"

She started to get up from the chair to leave, but Hikari knew he wouldn't be able to stand the sight of her walking out of his office with no intention to return for a while.

"Perhaps you'll join me for lunch today, Miss Tsukino. We can still get the same work done"

She looked at him, her cerulean eyes soft and her lips wearing the same apologetic smile she'd given him when he had asked her out on a date the first time they had met. That smile said it all. She belonged to another and she couldn't betray him.

"It's just a lunch, Usagi" he claimed, using her first name. "Pure business. I'm sure Mr. Chiba wouldn't mind at all"

One of her dainty hands rose to her cheek as she bit her lip and looked down, in thought.

"I suppose you're right. I'll need to ask Mr. Chiba first though"

He smiled.

"I'll meet you at the usual place then in an hour"

"Alright"

He watched as her petite form retreated out of his office, and when he was sure she was gone, jumped out of his chair and threw a stack of papers in the air. They fluttered to the ground like confetti around him as he celebrated his success. He had finally gotten Usagi to go out with him. Sure, it was just a business lunch, but it was the first step in making Usagi his. He would show her that she didn't need Mamoru. Why would she when she could have Hikari? He was rich, didn't fail in the looks department and was madly in love with her. He could give her everything and anything she wanted. If only she'd give him a chance.

And soon she would.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

"Mamo-chan, I'll be going now"

Usagi stood in the doorway waving bye to him. Mamoru hated to see her go. He'd purposely cancelled his lunch plans with Mr. Kurotsuki just so he could spend the time alone with Usagi. That plan had clearly backfired. His blood boiled at the thought of his girlfriend alone with that man and he briefly thought about accompanying her, but chose not to as that would arouse questions. Although he knew he really had nothing to worry about, a tiny seed of doubt sprung to life within his mind taunting him with the thought of Usagi choosing Kurotsuki over himself.

One of the things that worried him the most about Kurotsuki was the blatant fact that he looked so much like Prince Demando. Usagi had assured him though that Demando had died in her arms with no hope of coming back, when he'd expressed his concern, but he refused to believe that there was _no _connection whatsoever. He remembered when Demando kidnapped Usagi all those years ago, and used his third eye on her and attempted to force a kiss on her. That was what really bothered him about Usagi being alone with Kurotsuki. The possibility that he was in fact Demando and this was all a trick to lure her in.

"If he tries to touch you or make any move whatsoever tell me, Usako" he growled.

"I'll be fine. I can handle him" she said.

He didn't believe that entirely. While Usagi was the ever-so-faithful girlfriend, she had the tendency to be a little too friendly and give people the wrong idea. And if it was Demando…she didn't stand a chance against his mind control.

She blew him a kiss before shutting the door and leaving Mamoru and his thoughts alone in his big office.

"Guess I'll get started on that project now" he told himself, but knew the effort was useless.

For the next hour, his mind would be consumed with worry for Usagi.

Even though she hadn't transformed in years, she was still Sailor Moon…she could handle the bad guys. Right?

* * *

"I brought the file with me and it looks like if we divide the work evenly we can get it done in three weeks or so"

Hikari's eyes remained fixated on Usagi's plump pink lips as she spoke, ignoring her words completely. His head remained propped up on his arm as he gazed at the gorgeous girl right in front of him. He remembered the first time he had met her. Tokyo was a big unforgiving city for a man like him, but she had been the shining beacon of hope and the fuel that drove him to stay….

**Flashback**

_He wasn't sure how he'd ended up at an end of the year party for one of Tokyo's most famous big shot business men, but somehow he found himself standing among the famous and wealthy people of Tokyo as they moved about the room and stopped occasionally to mingle with one another or to get another drink. Everywhere he looked, women stared him down and eyed him hungrily, even though they hung on the arms of their handsome and powerful husbands, and the men glared at him as if he was just a child and didn't belong. These were the very women he hated. The selfish kind who only cared about how pretty they looked, how much money they had, and how many times they could get laid without their husbands finding out. He did his best to avoid those women and soon found himself forced outside onto the small balcony. It overlooked the brightly lit city and he gazed at it in wonder. _

_"I've never seen you at one of these parties before. Are you new to the city?"_

_The angelic voice caused him to turn around and his breath caught in his throat as his gaze roved over the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her golden blonde hair was curled to where it gently rested on her waist, and contrasted immensely against the midnight blue evening gown she wore. Her deep blue eyes stared at him with a genuine innocence that made his heart beat fervently in his chest. He immediately felt a strong attraction to this woman. What was it about her that made him want to take her away and keep her from the rest of the world? Why did he feel the starng urge to want to have her completely to himself?_

_"Yes. I just moved here to start a new branch of my company" he replied, slightly breathless._

_Her hand darted up to her lips as she let out a small gasp._

_"You must be Mr. Kurotsuki! My boyfriend works in the same building that you just rented an office in. I've heard a lot about you and it's great to finally meet you"_

_His heart dropped at the mention of her boyfriend. So she's taken, he thought. That disappointed him, immensely. Before he knew it, she was right in front of him with her hand stuck out, her clear intention was for them to shake hands, but he had another idea._

_"I'm Usagi Tsuki-" she paused as he took her hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a small kiss on the back of it._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Usagi"_

_He released her hand and she backed away in shock. Even in the dark night, he could see that her cheeks were flushed._

_"Mr. Kurotsuki-"_

_"Please, call me Hikari"_

_"Alright. **Hikari**"_

_The way his name flowed off her tongue made his stomach flutter. Somehow, in the few minutes that they had conversed, he had managed to seemingly fall in love with her. How was it that his heart had been as cold as ice just moments before and now it was on fire, yearning for the angel standing in front of him? She cleared her throat and he jumped back into reality, realizing that he had completely ignored what she had just said._

_"I apologize, Usagi, I was a bit lost in thought" he said._

_She giggled, a faint sound that resembled tinkling bells, he noted._

_"It's fine" she waved her hand as if to dismiss it. "I was just asking if perhaps you'd like me to show you around the city sometime"_

_She took a small step forward, putting her body right in front of the balcony railing, but more importantly right next to Hikari. She rested her elbows on the cold steel and propped her head up on her hands._

_"I've lived here my whole life you know…"_

_He noticed how her eyes glazed over and a thin smile graced her lips, as she stared out at the city. It seemed she too could easily be drowned in her own thoughts._

_"It's such a magical city and it still takes my breath away every time I look at it. Especially from up here"_

_Hikari wasn't sure what possessed him to kiss her, but his body moved on its own, grasping her chin and tilting her head up to where she stared directly in his eyes. He captured her lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Her lips were incredibly soft, and that only made him want more of her, to see if the rest of the body was as soft as the two rose petals that were locked against his lips. He felt her hands slide up to his chest and gently try to nudge him away, but that notion didn't discourage him at all. He simply encircled his arms around her so that she was trapped against him._

_"Mm!" she moaned in protest against his kiss and tried to wriggle out of his grasp._

_He released her and she shot back, putting as much space between them as possible. She huffed and straightened out her dress, making a special effort to not meet his eyes. Eventually though, their gazes locked at to his horror, found that traces of animosity were sprinkled in the blue depths that had entrapped his soul._

_"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Kurotsuki" she said finally, her voice laced with a hint of fury._

_Without another word, she opened the doors that led back into the house and walked away. He watched her retreating form, and soon she was swallowed up by the party that he had completely disconnected from. A voice inside his mind whispered a thought that coiled around his brain like a snake and seeped into his very core._

**_She will be mine_**

**End Flashback**

"Thank you" Usagi said as she handed the waiter the check and her credit card.

"Usagi! You don't need to do that!" he insisted as he was yanked out of his thoughts. He dove for his wallet and pulled out his own card just as she was waving the waiter away. She gave him one of her brilliant smiles.

"My treat" she said and then added "Since Mr. Chiba couldn't make it"

Her generosity touched him. Usually people conveniently "forgot" their wallets when he went out with them, and here Usagi was, paying for his meal. She wasn't the richest woman in the world, living off of a secretary's pay, but she still gave the waiter her card, as if she had all the money in the world to spend. _Why can't more people be like her?_

"I still have a few minutes before I have to go, shall we look over the plans?" she asked.

"Of course. That is after all why we're here" he answered. While it wasn't exactly the way he wanted to spend their last few moments together, it was at least something and he would take what he could get.

A thin binder suddenly appeared on the table and Usagi disappeared as she dug around in her purse to find a pen. The bottom of her blouse rose to the point where he could see a good inch or two of her perfectly sculpted abdomen, but to his disappointment, her hand quickly reached up and tried to pull the garment down.

"Sorry. Somehow my clothes keep shrinking in the dryer" she huffed as she finally came back up, with a small black pen in hand.

"No need to apologize" he stated. _"I'd love it if your dryer shrunk your clothes just a tad more" _a strange voice in his head added.

_Where did that come from? Why would I ever think that about Usagi?_

"It looks like the client wanted us to make the building narrower in the back than in the front…." she explained as she traced her pen along a pre-drawn black line.

His vision became foggy and the paper seemed to swim in front of him as he struggled to focus on what she was saying and demonstrating. A splitting pain in his head and the feeling of something or rather _someone _trying to take over all but sent him running to the restroom. He muttered a lame excuse to Usagi about not feeling so well and told her to go on ahead. As soon as he made it to the restroom, he wasted no time in rushing to the sinks and splashing his face with cold water.

_Get a hold of yourself, Hikari! You're just stressed…over worked and need a bit of relaxation!_

Many words of encouragement later, and the promise to take the rest of the day off, inspired him to finally look up with the intent of giving himself a bit of a pep talk in the mirror. The face that stared back in the mirror however, was not his. Stormy violet eyes that were not his own pale blue, stared at him with a darkness completely unknown to him, and that gaze was paired with an overconfident smirk that Hikari was sure he had never worn in all of his life. The hair was the same (thank god), but the feature that really caught his attention was the tiny inverted black crescent moon that was branded into the reflection's forehead. Hikari's hand brushed his forehead to see if in fact this really was himself that he was staring at, but to his horror (and slight relief) the man in the mirror continued to just stare at him, only caring to move a muscle to broaden that smirk that would forever haunt Hikari. As he stood there, stunned, staring at the strange reflection, he saw the man's lips move, but instead of hearing the words he spoke, he _felt _them in his head. Almost as if they were his own thoughts.

_Serenity will be mine…._

* * *

_Go home to the apartment. See you there -Mamoru_

Usagi stared blankly at the screen of her cellphone as she sat in her car, one hand lazily resting on the steering wheel. Light rock was her background noise, and in fact the only sound in the car. She glanced at the time on her watch and to her surprise, it was barely three o clock. To say she was shocked would be a bit of an understatement. She never got off early. Usually, she'd find herself working past her regular shift hours trying to help Mamoru meet deadlines. _I wonder what's going on, _she thought as she put the car in reverse and started backing up from her parking spot. It was a quick and uneventful drive to the apartment and she soon found herself depositing her belongings on the granite countertop of the breakfast bar.

"Usagi"

Mamoru stood stiffly in the middle of the living room, with the television remote in hand, his gaze stone cold. She looked at him nervously as she removed her heels and took cautious steps forward.

"Mamo-chan, what's going on?" she asked timidly as she took a seat on the leather couch.

He plopped down right next to her and pressed the on button on the remote and the television sprung to life, displaying a picture on the screen. She found herself staring intently at the picture of the very man she had just dined with in an effort to understand why Mamoru was showing her this.

"I know you told me that there was no connection between Hikari and Demando, but there is so much that they share in common, that I cannot ignore"

Another button was pressed, and now Usagi was looking at a picture of Hikari which was right beside a picture of Demando. She gasped, greatly stunned, for she had not seen Demando's face since he had died in her arms when she was a mere fourteen year old girl. His picture brought back so many mixed feelings, even now, a good six years later.

"Where in the world did you find a picture of Demando?" she inquired.

"I called in a favor, but that's not the point"

Mamoru pulled out a laser pointer and the dot circled around Demando's head before dragging to Hikari and circling around his head.

"You'd be blind to not notice that they clearly have the same face, the only differences being Hikari's eyes are blue while Demando's are violet, something that could easily be changed with colored contacts, and that Hikari lacks the insignia of the Black Moon. But one could cover it with a little makeup or perhaps will it to disappear with their certain powers they possessed"

Mamoru shot her a look, but her eyes remained fixed on the screen. The dot traced each of the men's shoulders as Mamoru brought on yet another point.

"They also have a very similar build and both of them have unusually broad shoulders" he stated.

Usagi rolled her eyes and muttered 'obsessed much?' as he started speaking again, but she was done. She'd had enough of Mamoru's suspicion of Hikari and no matter how much he tried to convince her that he was Demando, she wasn't going to believe it. He could present as many facts as he wanted, but until Hikari one day magically became Demando right in front of her, she would continue to ignore his idea.

"Usagi, I know you're not listening anymore, so I just have one last thing I have to say. I forbid you to see Hikari. Don't even go near him or think about him. Completely purge him from your mind"

She bolted up from the couch and swiped her things off of the bar before proceeding to open the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mamoru shouted.

"Call me when you learn to trust me and quit being so damn suspicious of Hikari!" she snapped and slammed the door behind herself.

* * *

_Who is Serenity?_

That question swirled around Hikari's mind as he lay on his couch, staring up at the ceiling. He shot a quick glance at the mirror above the fireplace, which was covered sloppily with an old sheet. The event at the restaurant with the mirror had frightened him so much that when he had returned to his apartment, he covered every last mirror in house. _  
_

_Let me take control..._

That voice that was his, but wasn't his at the same time begged Hikari to loosen his hold on himself and allow it to take over his body. That scared him more than anything. The fact that someone else was in his body that _didn't _belong in it.

_She is mine..._

It kept reiterating the same phrases over and over, and always would talk about "Serenity". At first he had thought it was the idea, the feeling of serenity, but when the voice mentioned "she" he knew it was a person. So who exactly was this Serenity? His phone rang, and he was grateful for the escape from his thoughts as pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. Usagi's picture flashed on the screen.

_Her...my Serenity..._

The voice startled him and he nearly dropped the phone. Usagi was this Serenity that the voice wouldn't quit talking about?

_Yes!_

The voice hissed at him and once again pleaded for control of his body. Hikari fought back and when his head fell quiet, he was sure he had gotten rid of the nuisance. But he quickly realized that it was not what it seemed as he felt a strong fog cloud his mind. Forceful push after forceful push tried to dispell him from his own body and eventually he couldn't hold on anymore as he blacked out. Someone else slipped in, eager to pilot their newfound body. A finger tapped "answer" and a hand lifted the phone to an ear.

"Hello?" Usagi's voice squeaked on the other end.

Violet eyes burned with desire as thin lips curled into a dark smile.

"Hello, Usagi"

**End of Chapter 1**

****I appreciate you reading this and I would love to hear your thoughts on this! You know what to do! Review please (:


End file.
